


Winter

by ziyazu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Scarves As Feelings, winter!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyazu/pseuds/ziyazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dumb. It’s just a little thing, and it’s dumb, and there’s so much else to worry about. You don’t even know what a kitsune IS, yet.</p><p>But.</p><p>He’s back. And he came to you first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

People always warn you about summer romances – those are the ones you hear about. No one ever tells you about the winter ones. The winter ones, you keep secret, wrapped in scarves and hidden in hats.

The winter ones are just for you.

*

It’s dumb. It’s just a little thing, and it’s dumb, and there’s so much else to worry about. You don’t even know what a kitsune _is_ , yet.

But.

He’s back. And he came to you first.

*

It’s a surprise and it isn’t.

You held him up in cold water, he held you up when all there was was cold air below your feet, a boundless realm of nothing without your father. Your relationship is based on being cold.

The woods are frozen and the moon is misty and dark things creep among the silvery trees. Nothing is safe and everyone is numb and afraid.

Why would it be any different now that he’s kissed you?

*

The loft is cold. Of course it’s cold, it’s uninsulated brick and most of that is crumbling. It’s rusted metal and huge freezing spaces and concrete floors and he may have gotten the skylight fixed, but you are now sharply aware that central heating is apparently not high on the list of werewolf priorities.

Of course, he used to live in an abandoned train car. He probably thinks this is Versailles.

You think about why he can’t stand to stay in a place that might feel like a home. If he lost it all again, as he is constantly doing, the loft wouldn’t be much to lose. He already left it once. You think that’s why he refuses to have a real family again, too, why he breaks things so forcefully without meaning to, accidentally-on-purpose-with-regret. Broken things are easier leave behind when you fuck them up again. Blaming yourself for breaking them is easier than having them taken away.

You lie under the blankets in his bed and you wait for him to come home to whatever kind of home this is. You wonder if you’re broken enough for him to come home to past the winter.

You think maybe he hopes that you are.

*

You aren’t. You think you both probably knew that.

*

Your scarf never makes it back to your place. By the time it’s too warm to wear it, he’s gone again, and you leave it in the loft.

Winter hides a lot of things. When the air smells like spring again, the kitsune is gone, and your friends are all mostly alive, and you’re alone again. Best let it stay hidden under knots of yarn, inside a cold, echoing room that reminds you too much of warm bodies moving together.

It isn’t until the next winter that you realise he took your hat with him.

It isn’t until the next winter that you stop to wonder if the only reason he came back at all was you.


End file.
